ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Extreme Wrestling
=Details= Global Extreme Wrestling is a roleplay based e-fed launched in 2001 that has been running strong ever since, with only a few short hiatuses along the way. GEW hosts one weekly show, Sunday Night Chaos, and one pay-per-view every 5-6 weeks. =Style & Ethos= Global Extreme Wrestling is an adult-oriented promotion which often blurs the lines between faces and heels, as well as kayfabe and reality. As the name suggests, Global Extreme Wrestling leans strongly towards extreme rules variant matches, though it does not feature them exclusively. GEW is the original home of many dangerous match types including the Concrete Cage Match, Death Bed Match and Journey To Hell Match. Issues at the centre of angles in GEW's history include rape, incest, drug abuse and attempted murder, and flagship show Chaos' late night time slot means profanity is uncensored. The net result of this is that the company has a strong outlaw image, which many members of the roster take pride in playing up to. The company has also been the subject of some minor controversy for being one of the few hardcore-oriented promotions to allow women to compete against men, and as such is home to some of the most prominent female hardcore wrestlers in the wrestling world today. = Staff = *''Play-By-Play Announcer'' - Mick "Crell" Crellin - Crell started out as an interviewer for a small independent promotion. You know the type. Guys talking straight to a camera in front of a tacky backdrop while some old man holds the mic. Well Mick was the guy getting coffee the guy who cleaned the old guys shoes. After years of working to show he can work in front of the camera, he finally got his chance and made it work for him. With the shake-up the new owner Xavier Michaels had planned, he got the call to host GEW Chaos with loud mouthed asshole The Chad. *''Color Announcer'' - Stevie Howard - Brash, prejudiced, and argumentative with a low-attention span, Stevie Howard is not quite as bad as predecessor Chad Owens, but still the antithesis of his refined broadcast partner. *''Ring Announcer'' - Carly Mitchell - Carly is one of the newest employees to be brought in by Global Extreme Wrestling. Previous ring announcer - Chuck Roberts - was recently released from the company on a mutual agreement when his contract expired. Carly's stunning good looks, along with her strong but not over-powering voice made her the perfect candidate for the vacant role. *''Head Interviewer'' - Nigel Havers - Nigel has been an employee of Global Extreme Wrestling since the creation of the company in 2001. Through the change in management, he came close to being replaced but proved his worth thanks to his vast experience and knowledge of the company. *''Interviewer'' - Hayden Clarke - Hayden joined the company at the end of 2007 after progressing through an internship program held by GEW. Since her inception to the promotion, Hayden has proved time and time again that she is one of the best interviewers to ever be handed a microphone and her skills keep on improving week after week. *''Senior Official'' - Philip "Bowdie" Bowden - Joining the company shortly after the management change in 2006, Philip Bowden was made the senior referee after being thrown in at the deep end and being put in charge of main event matches from the start. With little experience before GEW, many contested the decision to make him the head referee, but he soon silenced the doubters through his performances. *''Referee'' - Isabella Tomlinson - Global Extreme Wrestling's only female referee, Isabella Tomlinson joined the company fresh out of high school in 2006. She has remained loyal to the company throughout, always giving her best effort in the hopes of one day taking over Philip Bowden's role as senior official. *''Referee'' - Edward "Eddie" Meyer - Eddie joined GEW in early 2007, starting out with the ring and stage crew and helping out in every possible way. He expressed interest in progressing through the company after stating that his dream was to someday step into a ring. After an accident in mid-2007 that left permanent damage to his spine, he soon realised that wrestling was out of the question and began training as a referee and frequently made appearances at house shows, eventually making it onto the main shows and becoming one of the top referees. *''Head Road Agent'' - Cash Daniels - A former wrestler himself, Cash retired from the profession in late 2004 after twelve years on the independent scene. In early 2005, he was taken on as a road agent by GEW and rapidly progressed to become to head of the team. Without Cash, there would literally be Chaos backstage. *''Head of Security'' - Matt Davies - Matt leads a team of eight security guards, policing every event that GEW holds be in a live wrestling event, promotional event, autograph signing, press conference... Matt and his team ensure that the talent are kept safe. *''Head of Media and Production'' - Alice Reina - After graduating from New York University, Alice Reina applied successfully for a position with in the media department in 2005. Impressed with her skills and work ethic so much, when the former head of Production - Amy Jordan - resigned from the company due to the management change, Alice was promoted to the position and hasn't disappointed since. *''Head of Marketing and Promotions'' - Janet Ward - In similar fashion to Alice, Janet applied for a position within the marketing department in early 2005. After the change in management and following her innovative ideas and the success she had brought to the company, she was promoted to her current role as Head of Marketing and Promotions. =Current Roster= The currently-active GEW roster is made up of the following superstars: *Anson Orlandelli *Baby Dogg *Damien Synn *Deacon Vail *Dread Moore *Drew Stevenson *Dwight Mare *Gabriella *Johan Dietrich *Kaine Anders *Klown *Kurt Laker *Magnum *Mark Chapman *Morgan Greene *Napalm *Nikki Tallin *Paradox *Reese Black *Ripplemagne *Russ Lehman *Sah'ta Thor *Sarah L. Sweets *Scott Simmonds *Shane Tallin *The Tang *The Underbaker *Tony Harrison *Trey Spruance *Troy Gafgen *Vengeance Inactive Roster The following superstars are contracted to GEW but are currently inactive due to injury, personal issues or contract conflicts: *Becky *Cole McGrath *Deacon Delaney *El Mundo *Jaffar Shadowmoore *Julian Troy *Kameron Chase *Ken Towers *Lorwyn Cheermoore *Maria Giordano *Mike Harrison *Teressa Walsh Other On-Air Talent *Brock Stone - Father of Napalm and manager of Napalm & Vengeance *CJ Davenport - Son of Vengeance *Jay Hammond - Member of Critical Acclaim *Jimmy Pope - Member of Critical Acclaim *Mike Anders - Brother and manager of Kaine Anders *Miss Sarah - Manager of Matinée ex Machina *Savannah Lyons - Manager of Anson Orlandelli & Russ Lehman *The Duke - Member of Critical Acclaim *The Eli Keaton - Professional cunt *The Squire - Valet of Dread Moore Active Tag Teams & Stables *Critical Acclaim - Chapman & Synn, plus non-wrestling band members and associates Greene, Giordano and Gafgen *Knightmare - Moore, Underbaker & The Squire *Matinée ex Machina - Ripplemagne, Tang & Miss Sarah *The Empire of Blood - Thor & Dogg, plus non-wrestling associates *The Hell Hounds - Napalm, Vengeance, Stone & CJ *The Natural Ones - Lehman, Orlandelli & Lyons Alumni See List of Global Extreme Wrestling alumni =PPV Calendar= *January/February - GEW Throw the Switch *March - GEW Carpe Diem *April - GEW Extreme Extravaganza *June - GEW Open Season *July - GEW Payback *August - GEW Enemy Territory *October - GEW Collision Course *November - GEW Pushed to the Limit *December - GEW Winter Bash =Champions and Titles= Active Championships *GEW World Heavyweight Championship - Baby Dogg *GEW Omega Championship - Reese Black *GEW International Championship - Shane Tallin *GEW Extreme Chaos Championship - Scott Simmonds *GEW Tag Team Championship - The Empire of Blood (Sah'ta Thor & Baby Dogg) Inactive Championships *GEW Chaos Undisputed Championship (Unified with World title in October 2007) *GEW Women’s Championship (Retired as of December 2008) *GEW No Limits Championship (Retired as of January 2009) *GEW Inferno Championship (Retired as of May 2006) *GEW Chaos Championship (Retired as of May 2006) Other Accolades * GEW Commonwealth Cup Most recent winner - Baby Dogg Category:Federations Category:Federations formed in 2001 Category:Global Extreme Wrestling